yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 029
の | romaji = Yami no Dyueru!! | english = Shadow Game!! | japanese translated = Duel of Darkness!! | alternate = | chapter number = 29 | japanese release = | american release = | uk release = }} "Shadow Game!!", known as "Duel of Darkness!!" in the Japanese version, is the twenty-ninth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in V Jump magazine and in English in Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 4 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Midori Hibiki announces the start of the final match of the tournament's semifinals - Chazz Princeton vs. David Rabb, with the winner moving on to face Jaden Yuki in the finals. At the docks, the ship that transports Duel Academy its food has arrived, with Atticus Rhodes having hitched a ride back in with it. He can hear cheering coming from the Academy, and asks what's going on. The ship's captain replies that some sort of tournament is being held in honor of a returning student. Atticus moves towards the academy, correctly speculating that the tournament is in honor of Zane Truesdale, and that the prizes are test exemptions and a Duel with Zane. Reggie MacKenzie is still perplexed by the existence of a second spirit card, as "Winged Kuriboh" was without a doubt their target, with the shadow having been searching for it for years. The shadow seemed afraid when it sensed the spirit of "Light and Darkness Dragon" The shadow is shocked at a relic of the priests still existing, and again calls the dragon the "Feather of Ma'at", while the physical feather is shown on one end of the Millennium Scale, with a white-colored "Winged Kuriboh" on the other end. As they wait for the match to begin, Jaden states he'd like Chazz to win. David approaches the arena from behind him, and tells Jaden that the final match will be him vs. Jaden. As he walks by, he whispers that it will be a Shadow Game, and also realizes that Jaden sensed Chazz's Dragon spirit. His goal was to obtain a spirit card, and he now aims to obtain both "Light and Darkness Dragon" and "Winged Kuriboh". David and Chazz meet at the arena, and David tells him that this Duel will be like nothing he's ever experienced, and that Chazz should try to keep him entertained by "writhing in pain". He claims Chazz's spirit card will soon be his, and is surprised to learn that Chazz is aware of his spirit. David's earring glows as he begins his first turn, and black fog envelops the arena. David Summons "Quantity" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Chazz Summons "Shining Dragon" in Attack Position and attacks "Quantity", with David activating his face-down "Scrap Storage", sending the two copies of "Quantity" in his Deck to the Graveyard. David Summons "Quality" in Defense Position and Sets a card. Chazz is surprised that he keeps playing defense, despite talking such a big game, and believes he's just using the black mist in an attempt to scare him, assuming that it is the result of the holograms from David's monsters. Midori realizes that the fog isn't from a card effect, and David is shocked to see that she can even see the black fog, as normal people should not be able to do so. He wonders if Midori has a spirit card as well, and is confused as to why they all seem to be concentrated at Duel Academy. Chazz Tributes "Shining Dragon" to Summon "Genesis Dragon", who attacks and destroys "Quality", whose effect activates, Special Summoning the three "Quantities" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. David activates his face-down "Indestructible Armor Plating", which will prevent his "Quantities" from being destroyed in battle. Chazz Sets a card. David activates "Long-Range Strike", which let his "Quantities" attack Chazz directly this turn. The first attacks, and Chazz appears to be feel real pain from the attack, and even sees blood on his hand. The second attacks, and Chazz nearly collapses. Syrus Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes wonder why Chazz is putting on such a performance, not able to see the black fog or the blood. Jaden can see them, however, and rushes forward in an attempt to stop the Duel. David claims he's having fun seeing Chazz in such pain. Chazz attempts to get to his feet, and also tells Jaden to stay out of it, saying that he'd never hand over his partner to David, and he wants to complete the Duel. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. David Rabb Turn 1: David David draws. He then Normal Summons "Quantity" (500/400) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Normal Summons "Shining Dragon" (1400/1000) in Attack Position. "Shining Dragon" attacks "Quantity". David activates his face-down "Scrap Storage", sending two more copies of "Quantity" from his Deck to the Graveyard. "Shining Dragon destroys the "Quantity" on his field. Turn 3: David David draws. He then Normal Summons "Quality" (1200/1500) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws. He then Tributes "Shining Dragon" to Tribute Summon "Genesis Dragon" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Genesis Dragon" who attacks and destroys "Quality", whose effect activates, Special Summoning the three "Quantities" in David's Graveyard (500/400 each) in Attack Position. David activates his face-down "Indestructible Armor Plating", which prevents his "Quantities" from being destroyed by battle. Chazz Sets a card. Turn 5: David David draws. David activates "Long-Range Strike", enabling all his Level 3 or lower Machine-Type monsters to attack Chazz directly this turn. Two "Quantities" attack directly (Chazz: 4000 → 3000). Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.